In the erection of buildings and particularly with respect to those for use as home or office buildings, it has become increasingly the tendency to prefabricate portions of the building, or at least, to simplify the construction so that fewer components of different types need be put together to form the overall building.
With the use of fewer components or of standardized components, one can make more efficient use of the basic materials and precut the components. Further, to assemble such a structure, less training is needed for the workers. It is the overall purpose of this invention to provide a simplified yet strong space structure which can be used for various purposes such as homes and office buildings.
A space structure for building purposes having a truncated tetrahedral shape made of beams connecting the outer corners of the structure and including a plurality of ribs extending between the beams for adding rigidity to the structure. The ribs are connected to the beams where they join with sheeting being provided to cover the outer surfaces of a space structure to enclose the space within the structure.